Pirates of the Caribbean interactivelove story s
by Starlight1029
Summary: This is a sneak peek of my upcoming story where I retell the entire movie of Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl and I've added a new character; You!


[This is a sneak peek of my upcoming story where I retell the entire movie of Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl and I've added a new character; You! Your name is Victoria Swann and you're Elizabeth Swann's cousin. You were found as a child on the streets as an orphan when your parents were killed and your uncle, Governor of Jamaica, took you in. This is the scene in the film where Elizabeth almost drowns because her corset was too tight. Comment/ review/ message me and tell me weather or not you want me to write the full story. I wont unless I get enough good responses. If you have any advice, anything you want me to change, anything you want me to do with the story as we go along please tell me. Ok, now I'll stop talking and let you actually READ the story.] [Enjoy! 3]

You see Cousin Elizabeth fall into the water and make your way swiftly toward the dock. _Why did Uncle Weatherby make her wear that stupid corset? _you think as you run. _It was so heavy and she obviously couldn't breathe!_ When you arrive, you stare at the empty waters a moment before you see a man emerge holding Elizabeth. He has dreadlocks, a bandana, mustache, braided beard, and scruffy looking clothes. He tries to swim toward the docks, but is dragged under again. You yank off your bonnet and unlace and kick off your shoes, thanking God you decided to wear the light, less puffy fabricated dress today and had refused to wear the corset. You loosen your hair so it's down and wild over your shoulders and down your back. Then you dive in. You find the man struggling with Elizabeth, halfway to the bottom of the ocean. You swam over and helped him get Elizabeth out of her dress, then the two of you pulled her to shore. The man had Elizabeth over his shoulder as he grabbed the dock to remain surfaced. Two soldiers ran over and pulled Elizabeth onto the dock and the man climbed on himself. Then he and one of the soldiers helped you onto shore. "She's not breathing!" the other soldier yelled. "Move!" the man demanded, pushing the soldiers out of the way. Knowing what he planned, you crowd next to him and loosen Elizabeth's corset from her upper torso, then you and the man rip it off at the same time. Elizabeth immediately comes to reality and starts coughing up water. The stranger tosses the corset into a soldier's hand. "I never would've thought of that" says the other soldier. "Clearly they've never been to Singapore," the man murmurs to you. You lean over Elizabeth to make sure she's alright, when you feel something brush against your chest. You look up and the man is holding your necklace, inspecting it. Your eyes meet. "Where did you get that…?" His voice is soft. His eyes are a dark ebony. Your uncle and other rich relatives would expect you to turn away in disgust, but there was something about this man that made you find him…appealing_… _You just looked at each other a moment before his expression shifted suddenly and he stared into your eyes with a strange intensity. "Do I know you…?" He murmured. You weren't sure what to say and just stared back at him. Your Uncle Weatherby arrives and you help Elizabeth up, ignoring the man's question. _Both _his questions.Commodore Norrington holds his sword to the man's neck. "On your feet." The man stands slowly, still looking sideways at you. Uncle Weatherby puts his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders. "Elizabeth, are you alright?" he asked. You hug Elizabeth to comfort her as she is trembling. "Yes, I'm fine," she answers breathlessly. You glance at the man. Norrington still has a sword to his neck. He's looking back at you, his expression a mixture of intensity and curiosity. Your gazes lock, and your skin gets goose bumps. He seemed to recognize you for somewhere, and you felt you should too. With the way your body and mind was reacting to his eyes on you, it did feel kind of like you had some sort of…past with him. Like he'd known you…"Victoria, how did this happen?" Coming back to reality, you answered to your uncle. "Her corset was too tight. She fainted and fell into the waters. The rocks were right beneath her, it's a miracle she didn't hit them." Uncle looked a bit guilty. You hoped this would make him think twice next time about having his daughter wear the "latest fashion in London." Being the older one, you're quite protective of your younger cousin. You and Elizabeth look over at her savior. The soldier looks at his hands, then quickly drops the corset and points at the man. You look at the man a bit more. You realize he does look awfully familiar…"Shoot him," Uncle Weatherby commands, giving Elizabeth his coat. The soldiers ready their guns. Elizabeth speaks. "Father." She pushes Uncle Weatherby back gently and steps forward. "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Norrington pauses before nodding to the soldiers to lower the guns. The man puts his hands together and bows slightly to you and Elizabeth as if in thanks. Norrington takes a step forward. "I believe thanks are in order," he says, sticking his hand out. The man is hesitant before placing his hand in Norrington's. But instead of shaking it, Norrington yanks the man's wrist over and pulls up the sleeve to reveal a brand in the shape of a P. "Had a brush with the east India trading company did we,- pirate?" _A pirate, huh? _you think,_ I kind of thought he looked like one._ "Hang him!" calls Uncle Weatherby. The guns are lifted again. "Keep your guns on him, gentleman," Norrington instructs, "Gillette, fetch some irons." He pulls the man's sleeve up further, showing a tattoo of a sparrow hovering over water. The name "Jack" is over it. "Well, well," Norrington retorts. "'Jack Sparrow,' isn't it?" He throws the hand down with force. The man speaks. "_Captain _Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir." Oh, you _knew _he looked familiar. You'd read about this guy. Jack Sparrow, pirate lord of the Caribbean. Supposedly, there was a mutiny on his ship from his first mate and he was left stranded on a deserted island. He was there for three days before he escaped, though no one is quite sure how he did so. But…that wasn't it. You knew he looked familiar for some other reason, like you'd known him, but that was impossible. You'd never met a pirate before in your life…had you…? "I don't see your ship,- _Captain_." Norrington continues. A bit of an embarrassed look crosses Mr. Jack Sparrow's face. "I'm in the market,- as it were." There is slight sarcasm and a bit of regret in his voice. The soldier that had been holding the corset speaks up. " He said he'd come to commandeer one." The other soldier speaks now. "Told you he was telling the truth." He holds a bundle of items in his arms and brings them to Norrington. "These are his, sir." Norrington goes through the bundle. He pulls out a pistol. "No additional shot nor powder," He pulls out a compass. "A compass that doesn't point north," He pulls a sword half way from it's holster. "and I half expected it to be made of wood." He fake smiles and Jack does the same. He puts them back. "You are, without a doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of." Jack lifts a finger. "But you _have heard _of me." Norrington grabs his arm and pushes him to a couple of soldiers who begin to search him and hands off his belongings to the other soldiers. You look at Elizabeth. Her father's arm around her, she had the same look in her eyes as you so you knew you both have the same thought. This man shouldn't have to die. You walk toward the soldiers. "Commodore, I really must protest." You step between Norrington and Jack, who is still being searched. "Pirate or not," you continue, "this man saved Elizabeth's life." Norrington looks at you like you should be ashamed for saying such things. "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." _Has he no heart? _"Though it seems enough to condemn him," Jack comments from behind you. Norrington narrows his eyes at the pirate. "Indeed." You hear the faint *click* of the irons clasping around Jack's wrist. "Finally," he mumbles. The next thing you know, something is around your neck, yanking you backwards. You gasp in shock and grab at whatever was thrown around you. It feels cold and metallic and whatever it is, its staying in place. It takes a moment for you to realize Jack had used his irons and is now holding you hostage. The soldiers quickly reach for their guns. "No, don't shoot!" Uncle Weatherby and Elizabeth scream. They begin rushing towards you, but stop with the realization there is nothing they can do. "I knew you'd warm up to me," Jack says slyly. He holds you to him to show he means business. "Commodore, my effects please. And my hat." Norrington hesitates. "Commodore,-" You feel the chain tighten around your throat. Norrington slowly brings Jack's belongings forward. "Victoria," Jack purrs in your ear. "It is Victoria, isn't it?" You are fuming. You stick up for him, trying to save his life, and _this _is the thanks you get? "It's Miss Swann," You hiss. "Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind." The effects are hesitantly placed in your arms. "Come come, dear, we don't have all day." Suddenly, he roughly spins you around to face him, pointing a pistol at your head. Because of the proximity of the irons, your faces are quite close together. "Now if you'll be very kind," he says with a wicked grin. His breath stinks. With haste, you put the hat on his head then get the leather-like strap that carries the holsters and the sword. It hooks in the back so you have to put your arms around him to attach it. You feel him lean over your shoulder, and you roll your eyes. "Easy on the goods darling," he mumbles. You get it hooked and remove your arms from him. You look at him with a glare. "You're despicable," You growl. He is looking back at you. "Sticks and stones, love." There is a sneer in his eyes. "I saved your cousin's life, you saved mine, we're square." He spins you back around, pistol remaining at your head. He starts to slowly back up, pulling you with him. "Gentleman," He looks at you. "Milady," He looks back at everyone. "You will always remember this day as the day you _almost _caught, Captain- Jack- Sparrow!" He quickly removes the chain from your neck and shoves you into the arms of Norrington, Elizabeth and Uncle Weatherby. He runs off, guards shooting at him.


End file.
